Metheyr, Vlad
Baron Vlad Metheyr was the penultimate ruler of House Metheyr, during the Clone Wars through the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and one of the architects in the demise of High Lord Artur Strykia of House Strykia. History Born the son of Baron Heltir Metheyr, Vlad showed an early interest in attaining power, and was trained to become the heir to House Metheyr, ahead of his more mild-mannered half-brother, Adlerd. During this time, his father served as head to the House Metheyr and as Sir’adar and Baron of the planet Hekarii Prime. Vlad built upon the earlier success of his predecessors, greedily overseeing productions and commerce on Hekarii Prime, gradually making House Metheyr more successful through blackmail, subterfuge and treachery also. He was quick to deny his father medical aid when the older Metheyr’s health became a serious issue. When his father passed on, Vlad was quick to claim the House Seat and the position of Sir’adar. Vlad’s vision was one of greatness and selfishness. The new Baron wished to return the Metheyr family to the center of the Landsting by unseating the Strykia Dynasty, which had succeeded to the High Seat over the Metheyr line more than a hundred years prior. Vlad took his family’s failing to ascend to the High Seat personally and set about making plans to put the family line back in power. However, his expectations in this sense were not easily achieved. His uncle, Jevan Metheyr, a prominent Jinsai Gai'din, showed him no support and actually sided with forming improved relations with House Strykia. Vlad also viewed his possible successors as unworthy. His nephews were the only ones left after him to succeed him. He deemed Raban too brutish and stupid to be an effective successor. And despite showering Feyd-Rautha with praise and the promise of eventual leadership, his hold over the cunning and impulsive youth remained tenuous. His schemes turned to destabilizing House Strykia from within. Finding an impulsive, power-hungry Dontaine Strykia ripe for corruption, Vlad began whispers of Metheyr support for the young Jinsai Gai'din early on, prior to the youth’s fall to the Dark side. Eventually, Vlad would pledge his support to Dontaine’s attempted coupe. When the Imperials occupied the Commonwealth in 19 BBY, denying Dontaine Strykia the position of High Lord, Baron Metheyr was forced to pause his plans. Initially, he had planned to have Dontaine name him Hand of the High Lord, then he would set up the young Strykia to have him impeached as High Lord. As the Hand, the Baron would the become Lord Regent until the Landsting named a successor. He would then generate support in the Landsting through bribes and threats until he had the nomination. But, instead of being able to do this, Dontaine was stripped of title and family and the current Hand, Duke Leeto Atraydes was named Lord Regent. Vlad sided heavily with the Imperials during the twenty plus year occupation. Even though he perceived that he had allies in Moff Strax and Admiral Harkness, the Baron was often used as little more than a scape-goat by the Imperials. Vlad tried desperately to cling to power during this time. In 1 ABY, the announcement of Draygan Strykia's death put hope back into the Baron. His plans were halted once again when the Imperials produced the Strykia twins, meaning to have Graydon Strykia, a clone of the actual Strykia child, assume the High Seat. This proved to be the beginning of the Baron's undoing. Personality and Appearance The Baron recognized efficiency and talent in people, and he has shown remarkable insight in knowing and reading people. This was shown explicitly in the promotion of Kryubi and the maintenance of the twisted Mentat, Pyter DeVryes. This was also implied in the way he developed the roles his nephews, Feyd and Raban, eventually took, in an ultimate, yet unsuccessful plan to reinstate Metheyr power on Antrixies. In addition to sadistic homosexual tendencies, Vlad Metheyr also harbored destructive personal inclinations. He had a penchant for medical procedures that encouraged skin infections, and revelled in devising elaborate torture methods for his enemies. Additionally, he flaunted his morbidly obese body and the health complications that went with it. As a leader of a Major House, Vlad proved to be incredibly cruel, earning House Metheyr its notorious reputation. He had no qualms in using widespread torture, murder and slavery to maintain power. The cruelty also characterized the way House soldiers and administrators handled subordinates and prisoners. And though he was generally cunning, his arrogance and intense hatred of House Strykia proved to be his un-doing. In his later years, the Baron's most notable feature was his corpulent frame. Vlad's sheer weight required a special grav-suit to retain mobility, which allowed him to float in midair from place to place, as he was unable to walk under his own power unassisted. The Baron's weight was attributed to a degenerative disease transmitted to him sexually by the Reverend Mother Gayis Mohiam of the Taarad Clan, whom he had sexually assaulted. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian House Noble DEXTERITY 2D ' Blaster 4D, Blaster: Blaster Pistol: 6D, Dodge 4D+2 '''KNOWLEDGE 4D ' Bureaucracy 6D, Bureaucracy: House Metheyr 8D+1, Intimidation 6D, Intimidation: Interrogation 7D, Law Enforcement 6D 'MECHANICAL 2D+1 ' Communications 4D 'PERCEPTION 3D+2 ' Command 5D+2, Command: House Metheyr 6D+2, Con 6D, Search 4D+1 'STRENGTH 2D ' Brawling 4D 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Security 4D '''Force Points: 2 Darkside Points: 6 Character Points: 7 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Data Recorder Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters